Maya Matlin
Maya Matlin is a sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Unlike her older sister, Katie Matlin, who is a soccer star, Maya loves music and is a virtuoso cellist. However, like Katie, she's always up for a new adventure or challenge and is always determined to do the best she can. Unafraid to speak her mind and not interested in gaining popularity or what people think of her, she often finds herself in trouble. Maya is insecure about her body image and wants to look more "mature" since everyone often thinks she's younger than she really is based on her body. She is empathetic towards her friends, and is always there for them for advice. Following the suicide of her first love and boyfriend, Campbell Saunders, Maya began acting out in a rebellious manner by dressing provocatively and showing off her sex appeal, going to Senior parties and even hooking up with a guy she just met while openly letting the event be recorded. However, after some time, she finally broke down about Campbell's death and him leaving her and was back to her old self. She is best friends with Tristan Milligan and Tori Santamaria. She is also friends with Zig Novak, who has a crush on her. She was also in a relationship with Miles Hollingsworth III. Maya is also shown to be friends with Marisol Lewis, Mo Mashkour, Talia, Jenna Middleton, Alli Bhandari, Grace, Winston Chu and Imogen Moreno. She is currenty on good terms with her former rival Zoe Rivas. She was also friends with Adam Torres before his death. She is on good terms with Mike Dallas. Maya is currently a member of the band WhisperHug as the celliost, song writer and occasional singer. She is labeled as the Good/Bad Girl. In the Summer Nights film, Maya is seen talking on the phone to Tori Santamaria, her best friend, who is in LA. Tori invites Maya,Tristan,Zig,and Miles to LA for the Annual Summer Nights Festival. But when Zoe tags along, Drama is stirred on their trip. She is portrayed By Olivia Scriven. Appearance and Style Maya has short blond hair and blue eyes and wears glasses. In her early seasons, when the school uniform was going on, Maya wore her school uniform with a coat or jacket sometimes over it. She would sometimes customize with jewelry, usually musical due to her love for music. Maya was also known to stick to sneakers instead of heels, likely due to her never being able to properly walk in them. After the uniform code was removed, Maya, like everyone else, began wearing clothes that fit her personality. She would wear clothes that could be considered childish, usually sported with an animal on front with her hair usually down. Due to her childish body, Maya is poked fun at by several boys for being "flat". This brings Maya to decide to try to look more mature, in one attempt using bra stuffers, but utterly fails when they end up falling out publicly, embarrassing her. As the season goes on, Maya begins to slowly shed her childish style and evolve her look a bit more, usually wearing solid color and musically themed clothes. Although in somewhat big situations, such as the Battle of the Bands and the beauty Pageant, she will wear more dressy and girly clothes and allow herself to be made up. Following her relationship with Cam and his suicide and death, Maya's fashion sense took a dramatic turn. Completely shedding her usually innocent style, Maya began wearly more revealing and provocative clothes such as a sheer, see-through shirt that exposed her bra and wearing short, tight leather shorts, worrying her mother and sister. Even Tristan noticed how instead of her signature sneakers, she switched to wearing four inch heels. However, following properly dealing with Cam's death, she dropped her wild choice in clothes. Starting in Season 13, Maya's look became more considerably fashionable and girly. She has stopped wearing clothes with animals designs almost completely and has now switched to a more mature and trendy style, customizing her look with jewelry such as bracelets, rings, necklaces and wearing matching nail polish. She also wears more bright and colored fashion items with more trendy designs, no longer childish as she usually chose in the past, signifying her growth and gradual maturity. Maya's hair can be seen done up more often than in the past, usually in slight curls. Also to be noted, she goes back and forth between wearing contacts and glasses. Category:Females Category:Summer Nights Characters Category:Teens Category:Crossover Characters Category:Film Characters